ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Magma's Master Plan
Dialogue Prologue Max walked outside to the balcony,feeling the crisp winter air... in his underpants. Zach: Put some clothes on im freezing! Max: Shut up, it's only like, 50 degrees. (22 *C) Zach: Well you usually have clothes on! Max: I'm waring underwear! Zach: Just go inside and put some clothes on, people will probobly be looking up your underpants. Opening Theme Chapter I Max walked inside, putting clothes on. Max: The meteorologist said it'd rain today. Zach: So? Max: just saying. Meanwhile, John walked into the lounge room, in a jacket. John: Man, it's cold in here. Jose was laughing with Charles. Jose: Did you see Max in his underwear outside!? Charles: He was arguing with Zach and people were staring. Amy: Figures, he's a grown man talking to himself in his underwear. Caboose: I do that. Amy: Well, you ARE crazy, so... Caboose sat down and turned on the television. The news was on. Caboose: This isn't Dora! Change the channel! Amy: Caboose, don't get mad, that'd be the 3rd TV we would've bought you this month, and it's only the 12th! Jose: Shut up moron. John: All of you morons, shut up! Female Reporter: Thanks Jay, multiple citizens have been experiencing yellow lights in the sky, and Greg Lattinson is a witness. Greg: Yeah Bruh, I saw like... The biggest star ever... Bruh, and my and ma bruhs were all like, Bruh! Look at that yellow light Bruh! Female reporter: Ooook, thanks Greg... Back to you Jay. Male reporter: Thanks Stacy, now, butt cancer in the United States? We'll have more on that after the break. Chapter II 2 Days Prior in the Dark Dimension Alien Magma: Master, I have an amazing plan! The Darkness One: What, is it to like, flood New York and kill everyone or something? Alien Magma: uh, yes. The Darkness One: Fine, and when the wolf sets his feet among the sheep, the sheep shall bow before their master. Alien Magma: Yes, Lord of All Darkness, Earths resistance will be no match for me. The Darkness One: Do not underestimate these... Earthlings. Current Time, New York City, Earth John: Yellow lights, sounds pretty alien to me. Jose: It was a shooting star, that guy sounds dumber than Caboose. Max walked into the room. Max: I dont think that possible, remember when we went in his head? Jose: Still, this guy sounded like a stereotypical idiot from "da hood". Max: Rewind, I didnt see it. They rewinded and Max saw the "interview" Max: Oh, yeah, he's stupid. John: We should investigate anyway, that's an order, sync? EDF: Sync! Caboose: Couch! Caboose: I ran out of kitchen stuff. Charles and Donald: No one cares. The team got in the combo jet and were off to investigate the lights. Four Hours Later The team boosted through the night sky searching.Jose: Ugh, cap, we cant find anything. John: Grr, Jose, switch with Amy as pilot. Jose: Sync. Amy: Sync. An Hour Later... Jose: Cap! Look! John awoke from a nap. John: Wha... What? Jose pointed to a bright shooting "star". John pulled himself up behind Jose. John: Lock on to it. John: Zoom in. Jose:) Yeah, wake up Charles, he might wanna see this. Charles: Might wanna see what? Jose: this. Charles squinted. Charles: Mark XVI Magma Saucer. Jose: Magma? Like Alien Magma? Charles: Exactly. Chapter III Charles: Hmm, It's got a slipspace drive, something we were going to install next week. John: So we can't chase it? Charles: Slipspace drives are engines powerful enough to make us go at the speed of light, so yeah. Jose: Uh why is it going to the edges if Manhattan? Charles: Odd, our altitude just shifted. John:It's lowering the island below sea level, why? Charles opened up a MAC file. Charles: Says here Magma first appeared in Ultraman Leo's time, he flooded a nearby Japanese island. John: So he's copying himself? Charles:Yeah we're 40 feet bsl. John and Jose: 40 Feet!!! John: Change our route, we're going home. Jose: Aye aye captain. EDF Base, NYC, Earth It was now 8 AM, and everyone was awake. Caboose looked out the window. Caboose: Oh no... Oh no... Max: What? Caboose: GIANT FLYING SHEEP!!! Max: Caboose, those are clouds. Caboose: NOOOOO!!!! Max looked out at the New York skyline. Max: Uh, guys... John: What? Max: We're six feet underwater. Everyone looked down out the window. Amy: Oh my. The waves crashed against the base's titanium walls. John: Forgot to tell you... John explained what happened the night prior. Chapter IV The water was now extremely high. Max: this sucks. Jose: what do we do? Suddenly a large crash came from the hanger on the floor below them. John: What was that? The team rushed downstairs. Donald felt he water touch his toes As he went down the steps. Caboose ran downstairs. Caboose:Oh my God! I didnt know we had an indoor pool! Awesome! Muffled screams of help came from the employee cafeteria. John: Hold tight! We'll be right there! The team ran upstairs and put on their new Marine Suits. Donald: Guys, thanks for the custom Baltan armor, but i cant swim... Amy: Uh, i think Planet R has water on it. Donald:We've had submarines for like, thousands of years. Amy: Ah. John: Fine, Donald, stay up here, turn the comms on. Donald: Sync. The rest swam to the cafeteria. They swam to the locked door. Male employee: Please! Help! My wife and my friends are in here and we're gonna drown! John grabbed Caboose and lifted him horizontally John): Max grab his legs. Charles: Cap, where are you going with this? John: Caboose,s body is so muscley and firm... That sounds perverted... That we can use him as a battering ram. Female Employee: Please! The water's getting higher! Jose: Cap! John: Oh, yeah. They bashed the door open with Caboose's Head the team walked in. they picked up the employees and put them over their shoulders. a loud slam was heard on the hangar floor below the team John: What the hell was that? Jose: I think it came from Hangar 02 A loud splash came moments later Max: Well, there goes the jet John: Charles, Jose, get down there and save those workers Jose and Charles: Sync! Chapter VCategory:Ultraman Zach EpisodesCategory:Brian Haughton The duo ran down the steps. Charles: Where is everyone? Jose: (Loud) Anyone here? The two of them ran to the large hole (where the hangar door wouldve been) and looked down. Charles kicked a small rock to see how long it'd fall. The splash came about 2 seconds later. Charles: Oh. Jose pointed to something that looked like a jacket. Jose: Look, someone's jacket! Charles: That's not just a jacket Jose. Jose: That's a dead person isn't it. Charles: Yup Jose: Probably went down when the jet did. Charles: Yup. Jose: There's more now Other corpses came afloat. Charles gagged. Charles: (gag) Yup... Meanwhile in Magma's Ship. Alien Magma: I guess I might as well show myself now. Magma pressed a button in his ship and disappeared. NYC, United States, Earth Jose and Charles had left the hangar to search the other rooms on that floor. Jose: this is getting creepy, I mean the only people we've seen are dead, and there were only 5 of them, and there were definately more people on this floor. Charles: I dont know, maybe they escaped. Then, both of them oblivious to the fact that there was a giant hole in the ground, fell, in a giant hole in the ground. There was water in this hole about 50 feet below surface, and their armor cushioned their fall, though they were unconscious. Tentacles grabbed them and pulled them down Deep Voice: This is not your grave... but you are welcome in it. (This, and parts of the next episode, is an homage to my favorite video game's 10th anniversary, Halo 2) Meanwhile Magma appeared outside The rest of the crew looked out to see Magma. John: Max... Max raised his right arm and transformed! Zach: K, lets get this episode over with. (Heh, I broke the 4th wall) Magma: I dont even see a sense in fighting you in normal form, so lets just bring in the DArkness Magma Injected himself with Darkness Magma's eyes turned white, his body purple, and he now had two axes for hands Magma grunted as he got to a fighting stance. Zach got into a fighting stance Zach front kicked, then stepped behind Magma, side kicked him, then chopped his back. Magma used his axes to try and cut Zach Zach turned to Neo, then high blocked, then front kicked. Amy: Where'd he learn all these new moves? Max: We've been taking Tae Kwon Do for the last few weeks. (he's talked to the team through Zach) Magma axe kicked Zach and slammed the ultra to the ground. Magma: You little bastard! The alien jabbed Zach with his right "axe" Then his left. then the pattern repeated. Zach turned to Nexus Form, which surprised Magma, allowing Zach to roll over and blast him with the cross ray storm. Magma: Ah! You little... Zach generator Knuckle Punched Magma in the face. Zach the jumped, flipped, turned to Mythic (Yes, all at the same time) then Mythic Blasted Magma killing him. Amy: That bastard didnt have a chance. Next Episode Preview: For Failure Such as This, No Punishment is Too Great Two Baltans dragged Ultraman Kain down a hall toward a throne and a council, where the Darkness One, Baltan Tsar Shomus Cyyr, and the King of the Temperors (Falx Knox) sat. The Darkness One: Supreme Commander Kain, you have been charged with the failure to kill Ultraman Zach. Kain: My Lord, I find It odd that as others have failed, and I am the only one being put before the high council. The Darkness One: Are you questioning my deciscion commander Kain? Kain: No my lord, I am just curious The Darkness One: It is because you have failed, and lived. The council began to yell. Councilman: (Louder than the others) Hey! It was Heresy! In a dark cave Zach and Kain are being held by a ginat monster made of monsters' tentacles. Monster: (Looks at Zach) This one is but machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded Monster: (looks at Kain) This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded.